


Six letters that changed Ray Doyle's life

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at 6 letters that marked a change in Ray Doyle's life over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six letters that changed Ray Doyle's life

_One_

Ray gazed at the solitary envelope which lay on the floor waiting for him to pluck up his courage and open it.

This was what he had been waiting for, the letter that either crushed his dreams of being a policeman or made them come true.

It would be a big change, after all it hadn't been long ago that he was more likely to be on the other side of the thin blue line. However it felt right, in fact Ray knew that if given this chance he could make a real difference in this job.

So, steeling his nerves he reached down, grabbed the envelope, and carefully tore it open.

_Two_

Another official letter of reprimand.

Another bloody official letter of sodding reprimand.

Another bloody official letter of sodding reprimand for being reckless and endangering other officers.

And why did he get this letter? For simply doing his job the best he possibly could.

He wasn't reckless or dangerous to others, there was just no one who could keep up with him, no one that he could trust, not any more, not after all the problems.

Right, Ray decided, that was it. When the mysterious Mr. Cowley came back to speak to him Ray was going to listen to what he had to say about new job opportunities.

_Three_

Ray stared with satisfaction at the formal letter of contract sitting on the desk in front of him.

The letter, now it was signed, would be safely stored away in records, as nothing openly linking him to CI5 employment could be kept at his flat.

Signing it was a big step, a step that took him from training, trials, tests and more training, and into full time employment as a CI5 agent. The next time he walked through those doors he would be on active duty and he was ready for it.

Of course signing the contract also meant that Cowley would be assigning him a partner, something that was standard practice for the kinds of operation that Ray would be undertaking.

At the moment Ray had no idea who this partner would be. Although he had sized up some of the other men he'd worked and trained with just in case. Still Ray hoped it would be someone like him, someone he could work with.

_Four_

Ray looked at the letter that sat on the table next to his hospital bed. Well it was more of a scribbled note than a letter, but still it was right there waiting for him when he woke up.

 _Ray_ , it said, _back later, don't eat all the grapes, and remember I called dibs on the blond nurse_. And it was signed simply _Bodie_.

A frisson of warmth ran through him as he read this and realised that Bodie didn't want Ray to think he had left with no word. He wanted Ray to know he had been there.

It was just a simple note but it left Ray with the feeling that Bodie was looking out for him all the time, and it felt bloody good.

_Five_

Ray woke up to see a letter on his bedside table and was hit by a sense of déjà vu. A sense that intensified when he found out it was another note with a scrawled _Bodie_ at the end of it.

But this time it didn't leave him reassured or happy. This time it left him pissed off. In fact, Ray couldn't believe that Bodie had fucked off and left him like this.

They had spent a breathtaking night together after finally admitting the feeling of lust was mutual. And somewhere in the middle of the night, while lying sated and sleepy, Ray had the realisation that this was something more than sex and desire. He had looked over at Bodie, seen the same feelings reflected in his partner's eyes, and then had drifted off to sleep, content with the world.

But then Ray had woken alone, woken and seen a note, woken and read that Bodie thought it was best that this was an one night thing, and he was no longer feeling content.

Bodie was scared, Ray decided while crumpling the note in one hand, and he would not let him get away with that.

After all Bodie had faced down bombers, assassins, terrorists, and Cowley in a bad mood, so Ray was not going to let Bodie run away from him and the feeling of love that lay between them.

_Six_

Standing side by side with Bodie, Ray watched the old man as he read the letters of resignation that they had simultaneously handed over.

It had been a difficult decision to make, but it was one they both felt was right.

With the revelations of their relationship still echoing round the halls and provoking a range of reactions from acceptance to confusion to discomfort to horror, Ray and Bodie had decided that it was time to leave.

They knew they could rely on each another, but there was enough outrage round HQ that they didn't know who else they could trust. And this was not a job that could continue with that level of doubt.

But waiting for Cowley to finish reading and respond Ray knew that, no matter what the old man said, it would be okay because nothing was ever going to break him and Bodie up.


End file.
